1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting the shaft of an arrow when launch from an archery bow. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrow rest that includes one or more arms that are biased to a first, resting position and can move to a second, launching position when an arrow is launched from the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past few decades, the interest in the sport of archery in the United States has significantly increased. In particular, the number of sportsmen and sportswomen who hunt using a bow has continued to rise. As a result of this growth, the number of archery products manufacturers and the development of new archery products has greatly expanded.
For many years, recurve bows were the only kind of bow available. Once the compound bow was introduced, the interest and, naturally, the number of accessories for compound bows increased. Such accessories include various types of sighting apparatuses, stabilizing devices, and devices for supporting the shaft of the arrow when an arrow is drawn prior to launching. The first arrow rests typically comprised a V-shaped tab of plastic that was attached to the riser of the bow. The shaft of the arrow rests within the V of the arrow rest while the archer aims the bow toward a target. It was quickly discovered that the friction between the shaft of the arrow and the arrow rest and/or the contact between the arrow rest and the feathers on the aft end of the arrow can effect the trajectory and direction of flight of the arrow.
To address this problem, arrow rests are typically formed from a flexible material, such as plastic. By using a flexible material, the arrow rest can flex out of the way when the arrow is launched from the bow. Such a plastic arrow rest, however, has its drawbacks. For example, the plastic tab arrow rest typically flexes in a direction transverse to the direction of flight of the arrow. As such, contact between the fletches of an arrow and the arrow rest can still effect the flight of the arrow.
In order to provide a more stable support for an arrow and to allow the arrow rest to flex away from the shaft in the direction of the flight of the arrow, arrow rests have been developed that include a pair of arms. The tips of the arms support the shaft of the arrow. The arms are typically attached to or integrally formed with a rotatable shaft that is rotatably mounted to a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is configured for attachment to the riser of a compound bow. In addition, the shaft is biased relative to the mounting bracket so that the arms are biased toward the shaft of an arrow when the arrow is resting upon the tips of the arms. The biasing of the arms is provided by a coil spring interposed between the mounting bracket and the rotatable shaft.
When an arrow is launched from a bow utilizing such an arrow rest, the impact of the fletches of the arrow upon the arms of the arrow rest will cause the arms to rotate downwardly. After the fletches pass the arms, the coil spring then causes the arms to rotate bak to their pre-launch position.
Because the arms are forced away from their resting position and then quickly return to the resting position after passage of the arrow, the arms xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d back into place. In order to stop the arms from rotating passed their pre-launch position, an abutment is provided to stop the rotation of the rotatable shaft. The snapping action of the arrow rest caused by contact with the abutment results in a relatively loud noise generated by contact with the abutment every time an arrow is launched.
In a hunting setting, noise is a major factor in the ability to stalk an animal. Hunters take great strides to maintain silence in the wild so as to not startle the game. If an arrow is shot toward an animal, any noise is likely to cause the animal to flee or at least move to a degree that causes the arrow to miss its intended target. Thus, it is often the case that such arrow rests startle animals every time an arrow is launched.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an arrow rest that is relatively quiet in operation. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide an arrow rest that relatively rigidly supports the shaft of the arrow before it is launched from a bow while providing little resistance against the shaft as the shaft slides along the arrow rest during the launch sequence.
These and other advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following summary of the invention and description of the preferred embodiments in accordance with the principles of the present invention.
Accordingly, an arrow rest comprises a mounting member configured for mounting to a bow, a first magnet mounted to the mounting member with an outwardly facing polarized end, an elongate shaft rotatably mounted to the mounting member, a support member mounted to the shaft and rotatable therewith and having a second magnet mounted thereto, the second magnet positioned to face the first magnet and oriented with its oppositely polarized end facing the polarized end of the first magnet, at least one arm mounted to the shaft configured for supporting the shaft of an arrow placed thereon.
In a preferred embodiment, the mounting member has a first portion configured for mounting to the bow and a second portion having a transversely extending bore for receiving the elongate shaft.
In another preferred embodiment, the second portion further includes a first chamber, a second chamber and a third chamber spaced a distance from the shaft, the first chamber housing the first magnet, the second and third chambers housing third and fourth magnets, respectively, the third and fourth magnets positioned proximate to the first magnet with their outwardly facing ends having an opposite polarization to the outwardly facing end of the first magnet.
In still another preferred embodiment, the mounting member and the support member are comprised of a non-magnetically attractive material.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the arrow rest further includes a stopping mechanism for preventing over rotation of the arm after the arm is forced back to the first position by the magnetic attracting of the first and second magnets.
Preferably, the stopping mechanism comprises an abutment member secured to the mounting bracket. A padding material is preferably attached to the abutment member for silencing the abutment member when contacted by the biasing support member.
In another preferred embodiment, the arrow rest includes a pair of arms attached to the shaft and a pair of tip members secured to the pair of arms. The tip members are spaced apart to support the shaft of an arrow.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the tip members are removably secured to the ends of the arms so that as the tip members become worn from repeated use, they can be replaced.
Likewise, it is preferable that the arms are releaseably secured to the shaft.
The arms are preferably supported by a U-shaped member such that the arms are attached to the first and second legs, respectively, of the U-shaped member.